The scarf of Russia
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary- this is the story of how Russia got his scarf and his first love. Will someone finally become one with him? Just a one shot, unless people want a story.


DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Hetalia, but I will... Someday. (Muahahahaha)

Russia POV

~FLASHBACK~

I was all alone in the cold. Where am I? I suddenly appeared. I'm... Russia? Yeah that sounds right. I started to get up and walk around. After about an hour of wandering around I started to see something moving. I walked towards it and saw a little girl. She looked to be the same age as me and had beautiful violet eyes that were a purplish-red and long jet black hair.

"Hello, my name is Aundorra. I am a small island in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Who are you?"

"Hello, I am Russia."

"Hello Russia." she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello."

"Oh, you look cold! Here." she told me as she unraveled a long white scarf from around her neck. She wrapped it around my own neck. "I made it myself!"

"Aren't you going to be cold now?" I asked worried. It was the first time anyone ever cared for me. Even though I recently came to be I could tell people wouldn't get along with me.

"I'll be fine. But I have to go now. We'll meet again when we are older." she said beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"Yes?"

"Will you become one with me when we are older?"

"Sure." she said with a smile. She kissed my cheek. "Bye!" and she ran off.

~END FLASHBACK~

I always remembered little Aundorra. I wonder how she is? I haven't heard from her since. I was currently sitting in another world meeting and Germany had something important to announce.

"Ve are going to have anozer country joining us today. She vas an island but vas recently named a country. Let us welcome Aundorra!" I looked up and through those doors walked my angel. She was now fully grown. Her jet black hair hung loosely around her hips, her violet eyes sparkled, and she had beautiful curves. She was tall, maybe a few inches shorter than me. She looked around the room with a smile as big as the one she gave me when we first met.

"Aundorra." I said as I stood up. Her attention immediately went to me as I stood up. She gasped in shock.

"Russia!" her face brightened more than it already was. She ran towards me as I made my way towards her. She practically jumped on top of me as she hugged me. "I've missed you so much." she stated as she took a step back and looked at me. She noticed I still have her scarf. She got one end of it in her hand. "You still have this?" She whispered.

"Of course." I said. She hugged me again and I wrapped my arms around her. Suddenly I felt an evil presence behind me that made me shiver. Aundorra let go of me and took a step to the side to look at what was behind me, and sure enough, Belarus was behind me with a knife in each hand.

"Stay away from big brother. He. Is. MINE!" she yelled as she threw a knife at Aundorra. Aundorra flipped backwards and I watched as the other nations ducked as the knife flew past them. Aundorra landed on her feet and brought out a few knifes of her own. She threw them at Belarus and I watched as they caught on her dress and pinned her to the wall behind her. She threw two more so now my sister was pinned to the wall by four knifes. Everyone watched in amazement as Aundorra got in Belarus' face and said,

"How do you know he wasn't mine first?" she snatched back her knives and Belarus fell to the floor with a thud. Aundorra faced everyone and curiosity filled her face as she took in everyone's jaw-dropping expressions.

"What?" she asked as she came to stand next to me.

"Um vhy don't go back to ze meeting?" Germany suggested. Everyone nodded. There wasn't a seat for Aundorra yet. I walked to my chair and sat down. She followed me and once I was seated she sat in my lap. I looked at her questioning. She just smiled at me and shrugged. The meeting went on as normal, well as normal as it usually did. In the end, as usual, Germany ended up taking charge. When we were done with the meeting, Aundorra hopped off my lap and I went to go see my Baltics. When I went back I saw people crowding Aundorra and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I stood behind her. She shook her head.

"It's alright, they were just asking a few questions." She replied. I nodded my head.

Aundorra POV

After the meeting was over, I hopped off of Russia and he went to go see the Baltics. 'Ah, he sure has grown.' I thought with a smile.

"So, Aundorra, how do you know Russia?" I looked around and saw a handful of nations looking at me.

"Don't you think he's scary?"

"How'd you do that with those knives?"

"Doesn't Russia creep you out?" I was getting annoyed at all the questions.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked a voice I could recognize anywhere.

"It's alright, they were just asking a few questions." I said and smiled at him.

"Alright. Come, I must speak with you." He said and took my hand.

"Okay." I nodded at all the nations and left with Russia. We got in a car and went to his home. Once we reached it, he opened my door for me and we went out. He led me into his house and sat on his couch. He sat me on his lap.

"I missed you, Aundorra." He whispered into my hair.

"Me too." I took his face in my hands. I looked in his eyes. "Remember what I promised you?" He thought about it, then his eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"Only if you want to." I told him as I looked down. He cupped my chin and kissed me.

"Of course I want to." He whispered against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me bridal style and took us into his bedroom. He laid me down on his bed.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I'd love to." I said looking into his eyes. He kissed me again.

That day, I became one with Russia. The sun came out in the country of Russia that day and and for the first time in who knows how long, it was warm.

So? What did you guys think? I thought it was about time Russia got some love. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
